Zagadka Chloe B
by ArollaPine
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois obchodzi swoje 15. urodziny. Z tej okazji otrzymuje list od swojej mamy, która odeszła wiele lat temu, zostawiając głębokie rany w sercu swojej jedynej córki. List, który zmieni życie Chloe na zawsze...
1. List

**Ważna informacja!**

Poniższe opowiadanie powstało na długo przed tym, jak poznaliśmy Audrey Bourgeois w serialu. Stąd też mama Chloe wyszła mi nieco inaczej niż twórcom MLB. Inspiracją do napisania tej historii była chęć znalezienia wytłumaczenia na dziwne zachowanie Chloe i jej dość podły charakter. A impulsem i pomysłem na punkt startowy była myśl zaczerpnięta z „Dumy i uprzedzenia" Jane Austen – o zaręczeniu Chloe i Adriena w kołyskach przez ich mamy…

Miłego czytania!

LK.

x x x

To był naprawdę piękny dzień. Nawet pogoda sprzyjała dzisiaj Chloe Bourgeois. Słońce nie ośmieliłoby się schować za chmury w jej urodziny. O, co to to nie!

Tego dnia Chloe poza wspaniałymi prezentami od swojego ukochanego taty otrzymała specjalny list. Został on dostarczony osobiście przez posłańca na ręce jubilatki. Chloe tylko rzuciła okiem na kopertę i nagle poczuła, że musi przeczytać go w samotności. Przeprosiła tatę i lokaja i wybiegła do swojego pokoju. Koperta była zaadresowana pismem matki.

Przez całą drogę do pokoju trzymała list w objęciach. Co w nim było? Czy mama przysłała go specjalnie dzisiaj? Czy to znaczy, że jest w Paryżu? Niecierpliwie rozerwała kopertę zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi do pokoju. Oparła się o nie i zaczęła czytać.

„_Kochana Chloe!_

_Jeśli czytasz ten list, to znaczy, że jednak odważyłam się zrobić ten krok ku przepaści, na który nie mogłam zdecydować się od lat._

_Musisz wiedzieć, że nie jest mi łatwo podjąć tę decyzję. Właściwie… Wciąż się waham… Musisz wiedzieć, że bardzo Cię kocham, choć może nie potrafiłam tego okazywać tak, jak na to zasługiwałaś. Nie mogę jednak pozwolić, by stało się ze mną to samo, co z moją najdroższą przyjaciółką Emilie Agreste. Kiedyś to zrozumiesz, kochanie. Mój wolny duch nie pasuje do ram, które narzucił mi Twój ojciec i normy społeczne. Tak wiele oczekiwań wobec żony człowieka na tak eksponowanym stanowisku. Gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce dla mnie? Mnie jako mnie?_

_Nie wiem, dokąd zaprowadzi mnie ta ścieżka, którą zdecydowałam się podążyć. Nie mogę Cię narażać na niewygody tak niepewnego bytu. Nie mogę… Ty zasługujesz na to, by wszystkiego mieć pod dostatkiem. A ja nie mogę Ci tego zapewnić._

_Mam nadzieję, że znalazłaś kogoś, z kim połączyła Cię więź przyjaźni równie mocna, jak mnie i Emilie. Taka przyjaźń to skarb na całe życie. Miałyśmy nawet marzenie, że być może kiedyś połączą nas więzi rodzinne – jak urodziłaś się Ty i jej synek, Adrien. Śmiałyśmy się nawet, że może zaręczymy Was w kołyskach, jak to bywało dawno temu na dworach królewskich. Ale lepiej, kochanie, żebyś sama znalazła miłość. I obyś była szczęśliwa!_

_Kocham Cię,_

_Mama_

_P.S. Masz otrzymać ten list w swoje piętnaste urodziny. W tym cudownym dniu życzę Ci Córeczko wszystkiego dobrego. Bądź dobra dla innych, a oni będą dobrzy dla Ciebie."_

Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Chloe stała oparta o drzwi swojego pokoju, a po jej policzkach płynęły łzy.


	2. Zaproszenie

Limuzyna sunęła ulicami Paryża, a Chloe wciąż myślała o otrzymanym liście. Kiedy skończyła go czytać, poczuła tę nagromadzoną przez lata tęsknotę za mamą. Teraz czuła głównie złość. Złość na matkę, że jednak odeszła, że wybrała niezależność, że porzuciła ją – swoją córkę, którą podobno kochała.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Chloe z okazji urodzin! – wrzasnęła Sabrina, jak tylko drzwi limuzyny się otworzyły.

Chloe uśmiechnęła się z wyższością i jak zawsze łaskawie pozwoliła się uściskać. Och, Sabrina była taka przewidywalna. Ale cóż… Lepsza taka przyjaciółka niż żadna. Nie jest to co prawda taka przyjaźń, o której pisała mama, ale Chloe szybko zagłuszyła tę myśl. Nie będzie się przejmowała sentymentalnymi bzdurami. Co matka w ogóle sobie myślała? Przecież miała wszystko, czego można było sobie tylko zamarzyć! WSZYSTKO! Tatuś nieba by jej przychylił. Jakie miejsce dla „mnie jako mnie" miała na myśli? Co to w ogóle znaczy? Miała jakieś własne ambicje? Pasje? Phi! Nic – naprawdę NIC! – by nie skłoniło Chloe do porzucenia życia w dobrobycie!

Jakiś cichy głosik na dnie jej duszy zadał niewinne pytanie: „Naprawdę nic?" Prychnęła ze złością. Co to za podszepty zbudzonego sumienia!

\- N-nie cieszysz się? – spytała zaskoczona Sabrina, patrząc tymi wielgaśnymi oczami w wielgaśnych okularach.

\- Och, już dobrze, dobrze! – odpowiedziała z politowaniem Chloe, niezadowolona, że dała się ponieść emocjom. – Oczywiście, że się cieszę.

\- Cześć, Chloe! – Usłyszała nagle tuż obok. Rozpoznała ten głos od razu. Adrien! Natychmiast zapomniała o Sabrinie.

\- Adrieniśku! – wrzasnęła z radością i rzuciła mu się na szyję. A on jak zwykle odsunął ją z rezerwą.

\- Słyszałem, że masz dzisiaj urodziny. Wszystkiego najlepszego!

\- Och, dzięki! Wiesz, Adrien? Tak sobie myślę, że zrobiłabym może dzisiaj imprezę urodzinową! Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś urządziłam imprezkę w hotelu Le Grand Paris?

\- No jasne, że pamiętam. Trudno byłoby zapomnieć o tej imprezie… - odparł Adrien z zagadkowym uśmiechem.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała nagle Chloe, marszcząc brwi.

\- No wiesz… Całe to zamieszanie z superbohaterami – wymyślił szybko Adrien.

\- Ach, racja! Nie jestem pewna czy pamiętasz, ale _pomogłam_ im wtedy bardzo. Można by powiedzieć, że jestem superbohaterką, która nie potrzebuje nawet supermocy!

Adrien roześmiał się. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby już chciał odejść, więc Chloe nagle zaproponowała:

\- Może znów bym tak zaszalała. Przyszedłbyś? – szczebiotała, byleby go zatrzymać jeszcze chwilę.

\- Zaprosisz znów całą klasę? – Zaśmiał się.

\- Nie wiem, czy całą. Są w niej osoby, których naprawdę nie znoszę!

\- Chloe, przecież obiecałaś się postarać…

\- Ale przecież nie można lubić wszystkich! – obruszyła się. – Nawet te ciepłe kluchy Marinette Gapa-Cheng kogoś nie lubi. Choć wszyscy myślą, że ona lubi wszystkich.

\- Marinette kogoś nie lubi? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- No, _mnie_ przecież nie lubi!

\- Chloe… - Westchnął chłopak i spojrzał na nią znacząco.

Och, no tak. Zaraz jej powie, że nie wzięło się to bez przyczyny. Chloe spojrzała na Adriena spod oka. Nic nie powiedział, ale uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, jakby wiedział, że się domyśliła. Zirytowała się. Czemu jej uczucia były takie czytelne? I dlaczego właściwie tak nie znosiła Marinette?

\- O wilku mowa – przerwał jej rozmyślania Adrien i pomachał do przechodzącej Marinette. – Cześć, dziewczyny! – przywitał się z Marinette i Alyą, bo oczywiście szły razem. Chloe prychnęła z irytacją. Że też one zawsze muszą być takie papużki-nierozłączki!

\- Cześć! – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Alya. Nie uśmiechała się do Chloe, o nie. Uśmiechała się do Adriena. Chloe poczuła, że została zignorowana.

\- Cześć! – przywitała się nieśmiało Marinette, która wyglądała tak, jakby zaraz miała uciec do klasy.

\- Wiedziałyście, że Chloe ma dzisiaj urodziny? – zagaił Adrien.

Marinette i Alya zatrzymały się w pół kroku.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Chloe! – powiedziały jednocześnie i spojrzały na siebie zdumione.

W następnej sekundzie roześmiały się, ale Chloe nie była tak rozbawiona tym żartem. Dodatkowo zirytował ją Adrien, który chyba nie umiał czytać między wierszami i zamiast spędzić z nią te parę minut przed lekcjami, otoczył się postronnymi ludźmi. W tym tą wyjątkowo wnerwiającą Marinette! Jeszcze tylko brakuje tego całego Nino!

Och, miała ochotę kogoś rozszarpać! Tymczasem Adrien wkopywał ją coraz bardziej, bo właśnie wyjawił:

\- Chloe urządza dzisiaj imprezę urodzinową. Myślę, że chyba wszyscy będziemy zaproszeni, prawda Chloe?

\- Och, jeszcze nie rozmawiałam z papciem, Adrien! – rzuciła zdawkowo.

\- Ale mówiłaś… - brnął dalej Adrien.

\- To chyba oczywiste! – prychnęła Alya, przewracając oczami. – Impreza będzie tylko dla śmietanki towarzyskiej, co Chloe? – zapytała złośliwie.

Co za potwarz! Jak ona śmie?! No, w sumie miała rację. Tak by wypadało zrobić. Ale przecież Chloe nie może teraz wypaść na jakąś zarozumiałą snobkę! Nie przy Adrienie! Co robić? Co robić?

\- Im nas więcej, tym weselej! – odpowiedziała nagle, sama zdumiona swoim pogodnym tonem. – Zaraz zadzwonię do papy i zapytam. On nigdy mi nie odmawia. No to widzimy się o siódmej!

I czym prędzej odeszła od nich pod pretekstem wykonania kilku telefonów. Musiała przecież zlecić organizację imprezy! Uzyskanie pozwolenia było formalnością. Zatrudnienie najlepszej organizatorki przyjęć w Paryżu było pestką. Najgorzej przedstawiała się perspektywa zaproszenia kolegów z klasy… Och… Przełamać w sobie tę niechęć. Przecież raz już to zrobiła. Może to zrobić jeszcze raz.


	3. Przyjęcie urodzinowe

Zbliżała się siódma wieczorem i hol w hotelu Le Grand Paris wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak zaplanowała Chloe. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Zresztą… Trudno, żeby miało być inaczej. W końcu wszystkim zajęła się Vivienne! Od dekoracji kwiatowych przez wybór przekąsek po muzykę – wszystko musiało być idealne.

I było.

Tylko Chloe czuła się jakoś dziwnie. Coś nie grało. Nie czuła podekscytowania typowego dla oczekiwania na coś przyjemnego. Nie czuła też stresu jak przy czekaniu na coś nieprzyjemnego. Czuła… czuła… pustkę…

Jak to możliwe? Co się zmieniło? Czy to możliwe, że wciąż męczy ją ten list od matki? Ale co w nim takiego było? Niecierpliwym ruchem wyszarpnęła kartkę z kieszeni i raz jeszcze przeczytała. Poczuła irytację dokładnie w tych samych momentach. Nagle… Znalazła w treści coś interesującego. Zaraz, zaraz… Jej mama i mama Adriena chciały, żeby oni byli razem? Żeby połączyły ich więzy rodzinne? Chciały ich zaręczyć w kołyskach? Och, to naprawdę cudowna wiadomość!

Chloe natychmiast się rozchmurzyła i już oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak przekazuje tę szczęśliwą wiadomość Adrienowi!

Rzuciła mu się na szyję, jak tylko przekroczył drzwi wejściowe. W ogóle nie obchodziło jej to, że pojawił się w towarzystwie – był z nim Nino, jego dziewczyna Alya, do której jak zwykle doczepiona była Marinette. To wszystko było nieważne! Bo ona miała dla Adriena nowinę!

\- Adrieniśku! Nie uwierzysz, co się stało?!

\- Nie uwierzę. – Roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Już się nie mogłam doczekać, kiedy przyjdziesz, żeby ci to powiedzieć. Nie uwierzysz!

\- Już to mówiłaś. Co się stało?

\- Moja mama przekazała mi list!

\- Twoja mama wróciła?

\- Nie. Napisała do mnie list pożegnalny, który miał mi zostać wręczony w moje piętnaste urodziny! I właśnie dzisiaj go otrzymałam! Nie zgadniesz, co w nim było!

\- Nawet nie będę próbował! – parsknął śmiechem Adrien, a Nino i Alya wymienili szybkie spojrzenia.

\- Okazuje się, że nasze mamy się przyjaźniły! Twoja mama i moja!

\- O, to rzeczywiście zaskakujące… - mruknął ostrożnie, nie mając pojęcia, do czego zmierza Chloe.

\- I one naprawdę bardzo blisko się przyjaźniły! I wymyśliły sobie, że… - urwała na chwilę i dokończyła z szerokim uśmiechem: - Nie. Lepiej! One nas zaręczyły w kołyskach!

\- Że co? – wykrztusił.

\- Zaręczyły nas w kołyskach! – powtórzyła szczęśliwa Chloe.

Nie wspomniała, że to sobie dopowiedziała na podstawie listu od mamy. Przemilczała, że tylko chciały to zrobić i że małżeństwo ich dzieci było tylko ich naiwnym marzeniem.

\- Baby głupieją nad kołyskami – odezwał się nagle Nino. – W życiu nie pozwolę na kupienie takiego świństwa, zapamiętaj sobie Alya!

Alya spojrzała na swojego chłopaka zdumiona, po czym nagle wybuchnęła śmiechem. Chloe spojrzała z niesmakiem na nich. Dlaczego wtrącali się do jej rozmowy z Adrienem?

x x x

Marinette stanęła w kącie z Alyą i przyglądała się krzywo zabiegom Chloe wokół Adriena. Czuła narastającą frustrację. Z wolą matki przekazaną w tajemniczym liście nie mogła konkurować. Od samego początku wiedziała, że nie ma szans na zdobycie Adriena – on należał do innej ligi. Ale z takim argumentem w ręce Chloe właśnie zostawiła ją daleko w tyle w wyścigu po jego serce.

\- Nie łam się! – pocieszała ją przyjaciółka. – Przecież on nagle na nią nie poleci.

\- Nie jestem pewna… - Westchnęła zrezygnowana Marinette. – Wiesz, że jego mama była dla niego ważną postacią. A teraz się dowiedział, że zaplanowała mu już, kto ma być jego żoną. Nie rozumiesz? Jego mama dała Chloe błogosławieństwo!

\- Głupoty gadasz! – żachnęła się Alya. – Przypomnij sobie „Dumę i uprzedzenie"!

\- Że co? – spytała osłupiała Marinette.

\- „Dumę i uprzedzenie" – powtórzyła Alya cierpliwie. – Tam też matka Darcy'ego zaręczyła syna w kołysce z córką swojej siostry czy kuzynki. Tej rąbniętej Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

\- No coś mi świta…

\- A on i tak wybrał Elizabeth Bennet.

\- Bo ją kochał.

\- No to na co czekasz? – Westchnęła Alya. – Bierz się do roboty, Lizzie!

Marinette pokręciła tylko głową. Nie ma szans. Nie po tym, co się stało… Ale przyjaciółka wyglądała, jakby nie żartowała. Przewróciła oczami, widząc reakcję Marinette. A następnie westchnęła ciężko i powiedziała:

\- Musisz urokiem osobistym przebić punkty za pochodzenie. Dziewczyno, czy ty nie widzisz, że masz spore szanse? Tylko musisz w siebie uwierzyć! Już tyle osiągnęłaś! Umiesz się już nawet odezwać przy Adrienie bez tego jąkania. Teraz wystarczy tylko zrobić użytek z własnego rozumu i oczarować go. Wierz mi, masz wszystko, czego ci trzeba!

\- Nie wiem, nie wiem… - szepnęła Marinette wciąż wpatrzona w Adriena rozmawiającego z Chloe.

\- Patrzysz na nich i nawet nie widzisz rzeczy oczywistych!

\- To znaczy jakich?

\- No patrz. On w ogóle nie bierze się na te jej plewy. A ona też nie jest w nim zakochana. Raczej leci na niego, bo on jest taki top of the top. Crème de la crème. Łapiesz?

\- Nie znasz jeszcze określeń w innych językach?

\- Złośliwości zostaw sobie na Chloe! – upomniała ją Alya. – Łap moje aluzje i wyciągaj właściwe wnioski. I bierz się do roboty, bo Darcy czeka. A czas ucieka.

\- Ale… co ja ma zrobić? – spytała Marinette bezradnie.

\- Weź się w garść! – zirytowała się Alya. – Już nie pamiętasz, że kiedyś tańczyliście ze sobą? Po prostu idź do niego i poproś go do tańca.

\- Chyba oszalałaś!

\- O, idzie tutaj! – szepnęła dziko Alya, a Marinette od razu się zdenerwowała.

\- Ratujcie, dziewczyny! – powiedział Adrien z udawanym przestrachem.

\- A co się stało? Chloe zamówiła ci już ślubny garnitur? – zażartowała Alya, co wywołało rumieniec u Adriena, zaś Marinette spuściła wzrok.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Alya – odpowiedział poważnie. – Zupełnie nie wiem, co jej odbiło.

\- No to przecież jasne! – prychnęła Alya. – Wygląda na to, że postanowiła cię łapać na męża.

\- Przecież nawet nie jest we mnie zakochana! – żachnął się Adrien.

\- Skąd wiesz? – wyrwało się milczącej dotąd Marinette.

\- A kto tu mówi o miłości? – zaśmiała się w tej samej chwili Alya.

Adrien spoglądał zdezorientowany to na Alyę, to na Marinette. Jakby sam nie wiedział, której z nich ma najpierw odpowiedzieć. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że jednak bardziej zaintrygowała go uwaga Alyi.

\- Wiesz, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to wolałbym ożenić się z dziewczyną, którą kocham. Z wzajemnością.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że połowa żeńskiej populacji w Paryżu się w tobie kocha, nie powinieneś mieć problemu ze znalezieniem takiej żony – podsumowała Alya.

\- Kochają się w popularnym modelu – mruknął niechętnie.

\- Którym jesteś.

\- To tylko fasada. – Skrzywił się.

\- Ja ci tylko tłumaczę, że dla większości dziewczyn nie stanowi to problemu. A na początek wystarczy. Pozostaje tylko wybrać.

\- Alya, Alya… W miłości nie chodzi o pozory. A Chloe sprawia wrażenie, jakby tylko one się liczyły.

\- Ale skąd wiesz, że nie kocha cię naprawdę? – Alya powtórzyła pytanie swojej przyjaciółki, które pozostało bez odpowiedzi.

\- Chloe jest dla mnie jak siostra – wyznał. – A poza tym, jak na mnie patrzy, to nie ma we wzroku tego czegoś, co… - Tu chrząknął zakłopotany i dokończył niezręcznie, obrzuciwszy ukradkowym spojrzeniem Marinette: - … co powinna mieć.

\- Yhm… - mruknęła Alya ze zrozumieniem. A zrozumiała z tego ukradkowego spojrzenia znacznie więcej niż Adrien chciał powiedzieć.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś z nią porozmawiać – odezwała się nagle Marinette, wciąż wpatrzona w swoje stopy.

\- A myślisz, że nie próbowałem? – Westchnął. – Jakbym gadał do ściany.

\- Dzisiaj to raczej się nie uda – odpowiedziała mu Marinette, zerkając na niego przelotnie. – Jest za bardzo podekscytowana listem od mamy. Myślę, że jest głucha na jakiekolwiek argumenty.

\- Masz rację. – Adrien kiwnął głową. – Ale ślepa nie jest. Chodź. Zatańczymy!

I zanim Marinette się zorientowała, co się dzieje, pociągnął ją na parkiet.


	4. Intruz

Chloe miała wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. Miała ogromną ochotę wyjść z własnej imprezy urodzinowej i jeszcze na odchodnym trzasnąć porządnie drzwiami. Co tu się do jasnej anielki wyprawia?!

Odprowadzała złym wzrokiem Adriena, kiedy szedł na parkiet z Marinette. Już po chwili kołysali się w takt jakiejś ballady, którą ktoś akurat złośliwie ustawił. Spojrzała w stronę DJ'a, a jej oczy zwęziły się już do bardzo wąskich szparek. No tak! Oczywiście, że musiał się tam znaleźć Nino! Wszyscy uparli się swatać tę dwójkę! To nie do zniesienia! Jeszcze chwila, a para pójdzie jej uszami. To wszystko to jakieś monumentalne nieporozumienie!

Nagle ze zdumieniem odkryła, że poza złością nie czuje nic ponadto. Nie czuła zazdrości. Było to zadziwiające odkrycie, bo do tej pory była przekonana, że Adrien jest miłością jej życia, że świata poza nim nie widzi i że powinni być razem. Tymczasem brakowało jej podstawowego w takich przypadkach uczucia – _zazdrości_, że jej wymarzony chłopak tańczy z inną.

Ale było jeszcze _coś_, z czego Chloe nie zdawała sobie początkowo sprawy, a co było znów podszeptem jej sumienia. Zaczęła dręczyć ją świadomość, że naciągnęła nieco fakty do własnych celów. I teraz list, który posłużył jej do osaczenia Adriena, niemal wypalał jej dziurę w kieszeni spodni. Podobnie jak wyrzuty sumienia wypalały dziury w jej sercu. A Chloe nie lubiła dziur. Ani w ubraniu, ani w sercu. I znów czuła się dziwnie. Czuła, że zrobiła źle. Ale jeszcze nie wiedziała, dlaczego ją to boli. Nie mogła zrozumieć, co się z nią dzieje. Cały jej świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. Równie dobrze świnie mogłyby zacząć fruwać!

Zupełnie jakby list od mamy obudził w niej dawno zakrzyczaną i zapomnianą część duszy. Jakby kiedyś – dawno temu – po odejściu mamy zamknęła pewne drzwi i wyrzuciła klucz. A dzisiaj ten klucz odnalazł się przypadkiem i otworzył je z powrotem. Tylko czy to czasem nie będzie otwarcie puszki Pandory?

Stojąc na półpiętrze i obserwując tańczących, próbowała ze wszystkich sił zatrzasnąć te nieszczęsne drzwi.

\- Tak źle znosisz urodziny? – odezwał się nagle jakiś męski głos tuż obok.

Spojrzała groźnie na intruza. Nie był to żaden kolega z jej klasy. Wysoki, o ciemnej karnacji i ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Miał półdługie postrzępione włosy. Na pewno go nie znała.

\- Nic ci do tego! – prychnęła, żeby go zbyć. Nie będzie jej tu żaden obcy się z nią spoufalał!

\- Niestety, serce mi się kraje, jak widzę tak zrozpaczoną dziewczynę.

\- To zrób z niego tatara! – warknęła. – A poza tym nie jestem zrozpaczona.

\- Nie? – zdziwił się. A może tylko udał zdziwienie.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że jestem tylko wściekła.

\- Aaach, wściekła… To typowe zachowanie na przyjęciu urodzinowym. Efekt nietrafionych prezentów i tej cholernej dodatkowej świeczki na torcie.

\- Odczepisz się wreszcie?

\- Kiedy nie mogę. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Bo wezwę ochronę. Albo tatusia – zagroziła.

\- Ach, no tak. Twój tata… - Westchnął z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Postrach wszystkich adoratorów Chloe B.

\- Czy ty masz jakiś problem?! – zdenerwowała się już nie na żarty. Czego ten chłopak od niej chce?!

\- No w sumie to mam.

\- To idź go sobie rozwiązywać i daj mi spokój.

\- Tak się nie da. – Pokręcił głową wciąż z tym rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Jeśli sobie pójdę, to nie rozwiążę mojego problemu.

\- To nie mój problem. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Trochę jednak twój. – Nie dawał się zbyć. – Widzisz, Chloe… Tak się składa, że w trosce o bezpieczeństwo wszystkich gości musisz się rozchmurzyć.

\- Większej bzdury w życiu nie słyszałam! – wykrzyknęła.

\- Chyba nie chcesz spotkania z czarnym motylkiem? – Mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

\- Masz na myśli… akumę? – wyszeptała i rozejrzała się wokół, a w oczach błysnął jej lęk.

\- One lubią negatywne emocje, jak słyszałem.

\- Kim ty jesteś? – zapytała nagle podejrzliwie.

\- Nie Władcą Ciem, jeśli o to pytasz. – Mrugnął znów porozumiewawczo.

\- Czarnym Kotem? – dopytywała.

\- Niestety, też pudło. Nie mam żadnych super-mocy.

\- Phi. I tak nic mnie to nie obchodzi. – Wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się od niego. Znów spojrzała na tańczących na dole. Czy tylko jej się wydawało, czy Adrien jeszcze ciaśniej obejmował Marinette?

\- Widzę, że masz wielką ochotę zatańczyć. – Intruz zaczepiał ją dalej.

\- Czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, że daję ci wyraźnie do zrozumienia, żebyś sobie poszedł?! – zirytowała się.

\- Kiedy nie mogę cię tak zostawić.

\- Jakoś nikt poza tobą nie uparł się poprawiać mi humoru – mruknęła i dodała szybko: - I było mi z tym dobrze.

„Naprawdę? Było?" zapytało to wredne sumienie, obudzone niedawno i zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

\- Naprawdę? Było? – zapytał intruz z powątpiewaniem.

Chloe spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Czyżby jej sumienie przyjęło postać ludzką? No, nie popadajmy w paranoję!

\- No dobrze, niech ci będzie. Nie było – przyznała i sama zdziwiła się, że powiedziała to na głos. Obcemu chłopakowi! – Czego chcesz? – spytała wprost.

\- Zatańczyć z tobą – odpowiedział również wprost.

\- Jak ze mną zatańczysz, to dasz mi spokój?

\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać. – Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

\- Jesteś naprawdę nieznośny. Ale dobrze. Niech ci będzie. Bo inaczej zatrujesz mi resztę wieczoru. Miejmy to za sobą. – Westchnęła z rezygnacją.

I pozwoliła zaprowadzić się na parkiet.


	5. Tajemniczy J

Następnego ranka Chloe wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że przetańczyła cały wieczór z jednym chłopakiem. W dodatku nieznajomym! Nie chciała przyznać się do tego głośno, a i po cichu nie przyszło jej to łatwo – że bawiła się z nim naprawdę wspaniale!

Okazało się, że tańczył wyśmienicie. Jako znawczyni niejednej dziedziny życia – och, żeby nie powiedzieć, że niemal wszystkich! – mogła ze stuprocentową pewnością stwierdzić, że musiał pobierać lekcje tańca. Tańcząc z nim, czuła się lekka jak piórko. A była dość wybredna, jeśli chodzi o partnerów. Nie po to tatuś wywalał tyle kasy na jej lekcje w najlepszych szkołach tanecznych, żeby potem obłapiali ją neandertalczycy pokroju takiego Kima!

Kiedy wszyscy goście już wyszli, ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że nawet nie poznała imienia swojego towarzysza wieczoru. Nic jej o sobie nie powiedział, choć wydawało jej się, że ciągle rozmawiali. Jak to możliwe?

Prychnęła z frustracją w poduszkę. Zamierzała wylegiwać się bez końca w swoim wielgaśnym łóżku, jako że była sobota i nie miała nic specjalnego do roboty. Popołudniu pewnie wpadnie Sabrina z odrobionymi lekcjami dla niej. Tak, życie toczy się dalej. A o wczorajszym dniu najlepiej będzie zapomnieć.

Z tym postanowieniem wstała wreszcie z łóżka. Szybko się ubrała i zbiegła na dół na śniadanie. Zupełnie, jakby nic się wczoraj nie wydarzyło. Chloe miała już wprawę w zagłuszaniu niechcianych myśli. Tego dnia jednak jej sposoby nie zadziałały. Siedząc nad croissantem, głowę miała wciąż nabitą myślami o tajemniczym chłopaku. Całkowicie wytrącało ją to z równowagi!

Zaczęła zastanawiać się, jakim sposobem dostał się on na jej przyjęcie. Przecież zaprosiła tylko swoich kolegów z klasy. A ten chłopak na pewno nie chodził do jej klasy – ba, nawet nie chodził do jej szkoły. Na pewno by go zauważyła! Skąd zatem miał zaproszenie? Jak wszedł do hotelu? Ochrona by go nie wpuściła, gdyby nie miał wejściówki!

Po drugie przeanalizowała sobie ich rozmowę i doszła do wniosku, że strasznie głupio dała się podejść. Właściwie, gdyby nie to, że tak świetnie tańczył, to powinna go spławić po jednym tańcu. I jak on sprawił, że uleciała z niej cała złość i frustracja? Nawet przestała zwracać uwagę na tę denerwującą Marinette Dupain-Cheng i jej tańce z Adrienem! I zaraz… Czy tylko jej się wydawało, że oni wychodzili z jej przyjęcia razem? I to w dodatku trzymając się za ręce?! Czy tylko jej się to śniło?

Miała totalny mętlik w głowie!

Zamiast dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków, z jeszcze większym znakiem zapytania wracała do swojego apartamentu. Nagle stanęła jak wryta przed swoimi drzwiami. Na progu ktoś zostawił czerwoną różę. I bilecik. Rozejrzała się niepewnie po korytarzu, ale nie dostrzegła nikogo. Schyliła się powoli i podniosła kwiat i karteczkę. Przeczytała: „_Dziękuję za cudowny wieczór. J._" i zarumieniła się. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu…

x x x

A zatem jego imię zaczyna się na „J". Wiele jej to nie powiedziało. Nie znała żadnych J-ów. Jedyny „J.", który przychodził jej do głowy to był znany rockman Jagged Stone, który na pewno nie miał nic wspólnego z chłopakiem z imprezy urodzinowej.

Było niedzielne popołudnie i Chloe wygrzewała się na tarasie. Róża, którą dostała wczoraj w tak tajemniczy sposób, stała dumnie w wazonie na toaletce. Bilecik z podziękowaniem został schowany do szuflady, w której Chloe trzymała tylko najważniejsze skarby. Wczoraj czytała go chyba tysiąc razy, a za każdym razem w okolicach żołądka czuła dziwną sensację.

W tym podarowaniu jej róży było coś romantycznego, czego Chloe nie próbowała po staremu zagłuszyć. Wręcz przeciwnie, pozwoliła samej sobie na dość śmiałe przypuszczenie, że ów tajemniczy chłopak może żywić wobec niej jakieś życzliwe uczucia. I nawet nie miałaby nic przeciwko w pozwoleniu mu na ich okazywanie. Nie, żeby sama coś tam do niego żywiła. No, ostatecznie może uznać, że obiektywnie jest przystojny, wspaniale tańczy i jest błyskotliwy, bo zabawiał ją rozmową, a ona nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy minął cały wieczór. Ale nie, żeby od razu się w takim zakochiwać. Skoro nie zakochała się nawet – NAWET! – w Adrienie, to nie ma na świecie człowieka, dla którego mogłaby stracić głowę!

Nagle rozmyślania przerwał jej hałas, który rozległ się na ulicy. Ktoś komuś chyba zajechał drogę, ktoś hamował, ktoś inny trąbił. Zirytowana podniosła się z leżaka. Podeszła do barierki i spojrzała w dół. Zaraz zadzwoni do tatusia, żeby nasłał na tych natrętów jakąś policję z mandatami! Wtem zamarła w bezruchu i wstrzymała oddech. To on! Jej J. To znaczy nie „_jej_"! Po prostu J. Co on tu robił?

Obserwowała z góry, jak zsiada ze skutera i podchodzi z jakąś paczką do drzwi. Nie słyszała słów, ale mogła się domyślić, że ma dla kogoś przesyłkę. Po chwili wsiadł z powrotem na skuter i odjechał sprzed hotelu. Aż westchnęła rozczarowana. J. był gońcem. Zwykłym najzwyklejszym gońcem!

Nic dziwnego, że wkręcił się na jej przyjęcie! Jeśli na stałe kursował na trasie do hotelu Le Grand Paris, to portierzy i ochrona doskonale go znali. Przeszedł obok nich bez problemu zarówno przed przyjęciem, jak i wczoraj z różą dla niej. Prychnęła z irytacją. Ależ się dała podejść! I jeszcze ta róża!

I pomyśleć, że już prawie, prawie… Och! To było nie do zniesienia! Cóż za rozczarowanie! Nic dziwnego, że do niej uderzał. Musiała być to dla niego niezła nobilitacja! Tańczyć z samą Chloe Bourgeois! A ona mu jeszcze pozwoliła na to przez całą imprezę! Boże, jak to się wyda, to stanie się pośmiewiskiem całej szkoły. A nawet i całego Paryża!

Wpadła do pokoju jak burza. Wściekłym wzrokiem zmierzyła różę. Miała wielką ochotę rozszarpać ją na strzępy. Ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. Zbyt piękny był ten kwiat, żeby go niszczyć w złości. Musi gdzieś się wyładować. Chwyciła żakiet i torebkę i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Pukanie rozległo się dokładnie w momencie, kiedy naciskała klamkę. Wystraszyła się i na dosłownie ułamek sekundy zapomniała o swojej wściekłości. Ale to był tylko ułamek sekundy. Szarpnęła klamkę gwałtownie, przyprawiając lokaja niemalże o zawał.

\- P-panienko Chloe. Mam przesyłkę.

\- Dzięki, Jean-Jacques – rzuciła szybko i wyrwała mu paczkę.

Szybko zamknęła drzwi i obejrzała przesyłkę. Rozmiar i kolor paczki pasował do pudełka, które przyniósł J. Prychnęła jak rozzłoszczona kotka. Goniec! Co za potwarz!

Ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Rozerwała papier i czym prędzej zajrzała do pudełka. W środku był liścik spoczywający na czymś, co wyglądało jak… peruka? Wzięła list delikatnie dwoma palcami, żeby przypadkiem nie dotknąć tych brrr… sztucznych włosów.

„_Chloe,_

_Wiem, że znalazłaś różę ode mnie. Chciałbym Cię bardzo przeprosić za brak manier. Uświadomiłem sobie, że się nie przedstawiłem. Mam na imię Jerome. I chciałbym Ci jeszcze wyjaśnić parę rzeczy. Czy zgodziłabyś się spotkać ze mną jutro po szkole w parku? Tak pomyślałem, że może będziesz wolała spotkać się incognito. Stąd pomysł z rudą peruką. Jeśli Ci się nie podoba, potraktuj to jako żart._

_Ale zaproszenie jest na serio._

_J."_

No i masz ci los!

Nadal nic nie wiedziała, a jeszcze uleciała z niej cała złość. Co ona ma teraz o tym wszystkim myśleć?!


	6. Spotkanie w parku

Zdecydowała się pójść. Bez peruki. Brzydziła się dotykać sztucznych włosów. Pewnie gdyby była z prawdziwych włosów, to też by się brzydziła. Może nawet jeszcze bardziej. Sprawę incognito miały załatwić wielkie okulary. Ubrała się też inaczej niż zazwyczaj. W bardzo rzadko noszoną sukienkę. Oczywiście nie stroiła się dla niego! W życiu! Chodziło o to, żeby jak najmniej przypominała samą siebie!

Czekał już na ławce pod drzewem. Rozglądał się nerwowo. Chyba jednak nie spodziewał się, że przyjdzie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Czyli nie jest aż tak pewny siebie, na jakiego się zgrywa!

\- No, cześć! – przywitała się nonszalancko. Niech sobie nie myśli! – Jerome…

\- Cześć, Chloe! – Uśmiechnął się i zerwał się z ławki. – Przyszłaś jednak.

\- Przyszłam, bo zamierzam uciąć to całe nachodzenie mnie – oznajmiła wyniośle.

\- Wcale cię nie nachodzę – odpowiedział szybko.

\- A ta róża to sobie sama na nogach przyszła na próg mojego pokoju? – spytała sarkastycznie.

\- No, trochę jej pomogłem. To fakt – przyznał się, ale z takim uśmiechem, że Chloe poczuła, że ciężko jej będzie grać dalej rolę wrednej dziedziczki.

\- Takie praktyki nazywa się stalkingiem – wycedziła, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie tracić rezonu.

\- Ja cię wcale nie prześladuję – odpowiedział obronnym tonem. – Nie chciałem cię urazić ani się narzucać. Dlatego stwierdziłem, że lepiej porozumieć się z tobą korespondencyjnie. Jeśli będziesz chciała się spotkać, to przyjdziesz. Jeśli nie, trudno. Decyzja była po twojej stronie. Ale chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, że jestem przyjacielem, a nie wrogiem, Chloe.

\- No dobra. Załóżmy, że ci wierzę. – Westchnęła i usiadła na ławce. – Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu.

\- No tak, jutro szkoła. Trzeba odrobić lekcje.

\- Sabrina pewnie mi je przyniesie wieczorem. – Chloe wzruszyła lekceważąco ramionami.

\- Lekcje? – upewnił się. – Odrabia za ciebie lekcje?

\- Sama się zaoferowała. Pozwoliłam jej. Tak robią przyjaciele, prawda?

\- Nie miałaś nigdy ochoty sama odrobić lekcji? – zapytał z przekąsem.

\- A niby po co? – zdziwiła się.

\- No… Żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć…

\- Mam od tego ludzi. Żeby wiedzieli i we właściwym momencie mi powiedzieli.

\- A tak sama z siebie nie chciałabyś wiedzieć?

\- Ale po co?

\- No, żeby umieć rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi, mieć coś do powiedzenia, wyrobić sobie własną opinię.

\- Och, w tym mieście wszyscy znają moją opinię na wszystkie możliwe tematy!

\- Nie chciałabyś mieć czegoś do powiedzenia?

\- Nie rozumiem cię. Przecież rozmawiamy. Mam do powiedzenia to i owo.

\- Ale… - zawahał się. – Nie poszerzasz horyzontów…

\- Masz mnie za jakąś ograniczoną?! – wrzasnęła na niego, a oczy zwęziły się w niebezpieczne szparki.

\- Bynajmniej – odpowiedział spokojnie, a ona po raz kolejny ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że był to jedyny człowiek, który w ogóle nie przejmował się jej wyskokami. – Ale nie zawsze będziesz córką burmistrza. O czym będziesz rozmawiać wieczorami z mężem? Czego nauczysz swoje dzieci?

\- Nie twoja sprawa, o czym będę rozmawiała z mężem! – obruszyła się.

\- Może i nie moja. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ale mimo wszystko zależałoby mi na tym, żebyś …

\- Co taki człowiek jak ty może wiedzieć o życiu takich osób jak ja? – przerwała mu. – Jesteś _tylko_ gońcem.

\- Tylko gońcem… - Pokręcił głową, ale po chwili spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i powiedział: - Umiem obserwować takich ludzi jak ty. Jako goniec wciąż z nimi przebywam. Widzę to i owo. A fortuna kołem się toczy. Widziałem już bogaczy, którzy tracili majątek w jeden dzień. Widziałem też takich, którzy mimo bogactwa nie gardzą innymi ludźmi. Czasami nawet okazują im szacunek, służą pomocą. Wiesz, Chloe… Myślę, że… - urwał.

\- No, co myślisz? – spytała go wprost.

\- Myślę, że gdyby odejście mamy cię nie zraniło dawno temu, to zaliczałabyś się do tej drugiej grupy ludzi.

Chloe spojrzała na niego i szybko odwróciła wzrok. Jak on się tego domyślił? A raczej jak śmiał powiedzieć to głośno? _Nikomu_ nie było wolno mówić o jej mamie. A już na pewno o jakichkolwiek uczuciach z tym związanych! Tylko dlaczego nie potrafiła się na niego o to obrazić? Dlaczego zamiast go ofuknąć i odejść, ona miała ochotę się rozpłakać i przytulić do niego. Żeby ją pocieszył. On – zwykły najzwyklejszy goniec. Podglądacz i obserwator życia ludzi bogatych.

\- To o czym chciałeś pogadać? – spytała nieswoim głosem, żeby zatrzeć te uczucia, które w niej obudził tymi słowami o mamie.

Znów to samo – pytanie wprost. Dlaczego nie umiała inaczej rozmawiać? Ale on najwyraźniej nic sobie z tego nie robił.

\- O liście twojej mamy – odpowiedział poważnie.

\- Skąd o nim wiesz?! – zapytała gwałtownie, zrywając się z ławki. Oczy zwęziły się w szparki. Oj, była wściekła.

\- Przecież sam ci go dostarczyłem – wytłumaczył, znów tym spokojnym tonem, który sprawiał, że jej złość ulatywała w jednej chwili.

Chloe otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia i usiadła z powrotem. Z głowy wypadły jej wszystkie pytania i argumenty, którymi chciała go zniszczyć. Ona go zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie kojarzyła. Naprawdę tak wyglądał ten posłaniec, który dostarczył jej list od mamy? Zamknęła oczy, żeby odtworzyć tę chwilę w pamięci. Ale nic. Nie widziała twarzy gońca, który przyszedł z listem.

\- Ja… nie pamiętam ciebie – szepnęła.

\- Nie dziwi mnie to. – Uśmiechnął się. – Większość ludzi, którym dostarczam przesyłki, nie zwraca na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Nie poznaliby mnie, gdybym ich minął na ulicy, nawet jakbym zagadał do nich, czy… zatańczył…

\- Czyli zrobiłeś to specjalnie? – syknęła dotknięta do żywego. – Chciałeś mi coś udowodnić?

\- No coś ty! – zaprzeczył natychmiast. – Zwariowałaś? Po co miałbym to robić?

\- Żeby mi pokazać, że jestem zimna i wyrachowana.

\- Właśnie próbuję ci pokazać coś całkowicie innego!

\- Nie wierzę ci – prychnęła. – Zabawiłeś się moim kosztem!

\- Chloe, nie mów tak. To nieprawda! – zapewnił ją gorąco i chwycił za rękę.

W pierwszym odruchu chciała ją wyrwać, a jednocześnie czuła, że nie chce jej wyrywać. Co się z nią działo? Zmieszała się. Znów zapomniała o złości. Ten człowiek miał na nią dziwny wpływ.

\- To co chcesz mi udowodnić w takim razie? – spytała pojednawczo, unikając jego wzroku i ignorując fakt, że wciąż trzyma ją za rękę.

\- Że jesteś wrażliwa – odpowiedział prosto, nie owijając w bawełnę. Tak, jak i ona z nim rozmawiała. Wprost i na temat. Żadnych podchodów, krążenia wokół tematu, dygresji. I podobało jej się to.

\- Nie jestem – zaprzeczyła.

\- Właśnie, że jesteś. I dlatego chciałaś przeczytać ten list na osobności. I dlatego było ci przykro na twoim przyjęciu. I dlatego zgodziłaś się ze mną zatańczyć.

\- Zgodziłam się zatańczyć, bo obiecałeś dać mi spokój. Niesłowny jesteś.

\- Nie obiecałem. Uczciwie cię uprzedziłem, że jeśli zgodzisz się ze mną zatańczyć, wcale mogę nie dać ci spokoju.

\- Och, być może. Wyleciało mi z pamięci! – rzuciła zdawkowo, choć było to oczywiste kłamstwo. – I wcale nie było mi przykro! Powiedziałam ci przecież, że jestem wściekła.

\- Wiesz, Chloe… Wydaje mi się… - urwał nagle.

\- No, co ci się wydaje? – ponagliła go.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ta twoja wściekłość bierze się właśnie z przykrości. Ktoś ci sprawił przykrość na przyjęciu, więc obróciłaś to w złość.

\- Jesteś psychoanalitykiem? – spytała sarkastycznie.

\- Przepraszam – odpowiedział bez sensu, ściskając jej dłoń. Taki prosty gest, a on znów wytrącił ją z tej furii.

\- Nie rozumiem. Za co?

\- Teraz też sprawiłem ci przykrość. I dlatego chciałaś mi dokuczyć.

\- Nie no, ty mówisz poważnie? – zaśmiała się nieprzyjemnie, ukrywając cały tajfun uczuć, które tym wyjaśnieniem obudził.

\- Tak bardzo zraniło cię odejście mamy? – dopytywał się.

Nagle przeraziło ją, że on znów do tego wraca. Czego próbuje się doszukać? Zerwała się z ławki. Spojrzała na niego z zimną furią i wycedziła:

\- Nie waż się nigdy więcej wspominać o mojej mamie!

I odeszła. Nie obejrzała się za siebie ani razu.


	7. To wszystko jego wina

To był najgorszy tydzień w jej życiu! Od poniedziałku, od tego feralnego spotkania z Jerome'em w parku Chloe nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie miejsca dla siebie. Wszędzie było jej źle, wszystko ją uwierało, a najbardziej bolało serce. Ten okropny organ służący do pompowania krwi! Nie powinien boleć od takich _głupot_!

Nie było dnia, żeby nie myślała o tym, co Jerome jej powiedział tam w parku. Czy naprawdę złościła się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś zrobił jej przykrość? Skąd by jej się to brało? Czy Jerome miał rację – że to przez odejście mamy?

Wracała do jej listu wielokrotnie przez cały tydzień. Czytała go raz po raz. Analizowała niemal każde słowo, które znała już na pamięć. Przed czym uciekła jej mama? Co stało się z Emilie Agreste? Przecież mama odeszła na długo przed zniknięciem mamy Adriena. Coś tam musiało dziać się dużo wcześniej. Może Emillie zwierzała się mamie? Może mama bała się, że to się wyda i ukryła się nie przed ojcem, a przed Gabrielem Agrestem?

Nie, wcale nie. Przecież napisała wyraźnie, że to tatuś ją ogranicza. Że nie pasuje do ram i norm. Że chce być sobą. Czy ona, Chloe, też ograniczała matkę? Co to znaczy, że nie umiała okazywać miłości? Chloe wcale nie tak pamiętała chwile spędzone z mamą. Mama zawsze… zawsze była dla niej pełna miłości!

Chloe znów poczuła łzę na swoim policzku. Coraz bardziej tęsknota ściskała jej serce. Tak, teraz pamiętała te chwile, które spędzała z mamą. Przez tyle lat zagłuszała wspomnienia o dniach, kiedy mama czytała jej bajki, bawiła się z nią lalkami, czy po prostu siedziała bez słowa, głaszcząc ją po włosach.

Czy mama była wtedy szczęśliwa? Czy robiła to, bo tego wymagały normy, które jej narzucono? Rola przykładnej matki?

Chloe czuła, że głowa jej pęknie od tych domysłów. Czy nie umiała tego poskładać w jedną logiczną całość, bo nie poszerzała horyzontów? Yghrr! Aż zawrzała od wspomnienia tych okropnych słów Jerome'a. Tak wiele przykrych rzeczy jej powiedział w poniedziałek!

Gryzła się z tym, bo cichy głosik w jej głowie podpowiadał jej, że chłopak miał trochę racji w tym, co jej mówił. No, dobra. Przyznajmy to odważnie. Miał sporo racji… I to ją złościło jeszcze bardziej. A już do wściekłej furii doprowadziło ją to jego dopytywanie o mamę i o uczucia związane z jej odejściem. Jak on śmiał?!

No i skąd on wiedział, że dostarczał jej list od mamy? Przecież nie był podpisany. Nadawcę poznała po charakterze pisma. Jerome nie mógł znać charakteru pisma jej matki. A zatem musiałby go przeczytać! Na pewno tego nie zrobił. To byłoby złamanie prawa!

Nie, ona nic z tego nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Ale też czuła, że musi wyjaśnić tę zagadkę, bo inaczej zwariuje. A wszystko przez niego. Przez Jerome'a!

Tajfun uczuć wszelakich szalał w jej sercu, a ona od godziny siedziała z listem mamy w dłoniach. Wpatrzona w czerwoną różę, która od tygodnia tkwiła dumnie w wazonie na toaletce…

x x x

W sobotę Chloe obudziła się z dziwnym uczuciem w sercu. Piątkowe analizy listu od mamy i słów Jerome'a całkowicie ją wykończyły. Tuż przed przebudzeniem zaś przyśniła jej się mama, która pogłaskała ją po policzku i powiedziała do niej: _„Bądź dobra dla innych, a oni będą dobrzy dla Ciebie."_

Och, to na pewno podświadomość zareagowała na to, że tyle razy czytała list! Chloe zerwała się z łóżka, zdecydowana ponownie zagłuszyć te myśli. Wolała żyć w stanie sprzed tygodnia. Wolałaby mieć 14 lat i nie dostać nigdy listu od matki. Bo to od niego zaczęły się jej wszystkie problemy!

A jednak… Coś się w niej zmieniło, czy tego chciała, czy nie. Wbrew jakiejkolwiek logice i nawet wbrew chęciom zadzwoniła zaraz po śniadaniu do Sabriny.

\- Och, cześć Chloe! – przywitała się przyjaciółka serdecznie.

\- No cześć, Sabrina! Tak sobie pomyślałam… - urwała na chwilę, zdumiona dziwnymi impulsami, które znów popychały ją do robienia rzeczy zupełnie dla niej nietypowych. – Myślałam o zadanych lekcjach.

\- Jeszcze się nie zabrałam za nie, ale jeśli ci zależy, to zaraz się wezmę i przyniosę ci jeszcze przed obiadem.

\- Nie, nie! – Chloe szybko przerwała słowotok przyjaciółki. – Pomyślałam sobie, że może… może spotkałybyśmy się i razem odrobiły lekcje? – zaproponowała.

Po drugiej stronie zaległa cisza. Sabrina chyba była równie zaskoczona propozycją Chloe, jak sama Chloe!

\- No, jasne! – odpowiedziała serdecznie. – O której mam przyjść?

\- O… - Chloe znów się zawahała, po czym dodała swobodnie, ponownie zaskakując samą siebie: - Jak będzie ci pasować, Sabrina. Ja jestem cały dzień w domu, więc wpadnij, kiedy będziesz miała ochotę!

\- Będę do godziny. Do zobaczenia, Chloe!

\- Pa, pa.

Rozłączyła się. Wpatrywała się zdumiona w telefon. Co właściwie się wydarzyło? Dziwne… Ale Chloe poczuła się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Zrobiło jej się tak jakoś ciepło wokół serca. I było to miłe uczucie. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądała ta wspólna nauka, bo do tej pory Sabrina dostarczała jej codziennie komplet odrobionych lekcji, więc Chloe nawet nie bardzo miała pojęcia, jak należy się za nie zabrać.

Na szczęście miała do czynienia z profesjonalistką. Sabrina nie tylko cierpliwie tłumaczyła przyjaciółce zawiłości, których ta nie rozumiała, ale też potrafiła bardzo ciekawie opowiadać o wydarzeniach historycznych, wiązać je ze sobą i nawet podrzucać co pikantniejsze historyjki z życia dawnych monarchów. Skąd ona to wszystko brała? Pod koniec dnia Chloe czuła się wręcz rozbawiona. A to ciepłe uczucie w okolicach serca wciąż się utrzymywało i sprawiało Chloe… radość?

Cóż… Ten impuls był całkiem słusznym podszeptem. Może z innymi będzie podobnie? Chloe poczuła nawet zaciekawienie, dokąd zaprowadzą ją kolejne. Postanowiła nawet, że jeśli znów poczuje jakiś impuls, skorzysta z jego podpowiedzi.


	8. Podszept Przeznaczenia

Chloe wiedziała, że musi być konsekwentna. Kiedy więc w poniedziałek po lekcjach poczuła nieodpartą chęć pójścia do tego samego parku, w którym tydzień wcześniej tak strasznie pokłóciła się z Jerome'em, postanowiła pójść za tym impulsem. Nie rozumiała za bardzo, skąd jej się to wzięło. Być może gdzieś w podświadomości wciąż tkwiło wspomnienie tej okropnej rozmowy, którą odbyli dokładnie tydzień temu. A może… może… może był to jakiś podszept Przeznaczenia? Nie dopuszczała do siebie tego wyjaśnienia, dopóki nie zauważyła Jerome'a siedzącego dokładnie na tej samej ławce w parku.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to list od mojej mamy? – zapytała go wprost. Bez żadnego powitania i kurtuazyjnej gadki-szmatki.

\- Sama mi go wręczyła – odpowiedział jak to on, także wprost i bez ogródek.

Chloe chyba pierwszy raz w życiu zabrakło słów. Wpatrywała się w niego osłupiała, nie potrafiąc sklecić nawet jednego zdania.

\- Przepraszam… - szepnął. – Nie chciałem, żeby zabrzmiało to tak obcesowo.

Chloe nadal milczała. Nagle poczuła, że oczy podejrzanie jej wilgotnieją. O nie, nie, nie. Nie może się rozkleić przy byle gońcu!

\- Hej, no nie płacz… - Zerwał się z ławki i przygarnął ją do siebie, obejmując mocno.

Powinna się wyrwać i odejść z podniesionym czołem. Zamiast tego wtuliła się w niego, a z jej piersi wyrwał się żałosny szloch. Poczuła, że gładzi ją po włosach. Nie oponowała. To było takie… uspokajające. Podobnie jak wsłuchiwanie się w bicie jego serca.

\- Koniecznie chciała wiedzieć, jak zareagujesz na ten list. Miałem czekać – mówił powoli, a słowa rozpływały jej się w głowie. Były takie kojące. Jak wiadomość od mamy. – Bardzo się wzruszyła, kiedy jej powiedziałem, że wyszłaś przeczytać jej list na osobności.

\- Czekaj! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty… _znasz_ moją mamę?! – Była tak zaskoczona, że od razu się uspokoiła.

Spojrzała na niego, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wciąż trzymał ją w objęciach. Łzy powoli wysychały na jej policzkach. Co innego wręczenie gońcowi listu, a co innego podzielenie się z nim emocjami po usłyszeniu relacji z przekazania go adresatce. Kim jej mama była dla Jerome'a?

\- N-no znam… - zająknął się. – Pracuje u mojego… taty…

\- Czyli jest tutaj? W Paryżu? – dopytywała się gorączkowo. – Dlaczego nie odezwała się do mnie? Dlaczego się przede mną ukrywa?

\- Wiesz, Chloe… - Uśmiechnął się trochę zażenowany. – Nie jestem pewien w stu procentach, ale może jest jej wstyd, że cię zostawiła? A może się boi, że jak się spotkacie, odtrącisz ją na zawsze.

\- To ona mnie odtrąciła! – żachnęła się Chloe, nie wiedzieć czemu zła na Jerome'a. Dlaczego on bronił jej matki?

\- Nie, Chloe. Ona chyba nigdy nie przestała żałować, że odeszła i zostawiła ciebie.

\- Skąd ty to wiesz? – szepnęła zdumiona.

\- Domyślam się tylko. Czytam między wierszami. Mówiłem ci, że umiem obserwować. I wyczuwać emocje.

\- Ale nie jesteś Władcą Ciem? – spytała, mrugając do niego.

\- Już ci kiedyś powiedziałem, że nie. – Roześmiał się.

\- I co było dalej? No wiesz… Kiedy powiedziałeś mojej mamie, że wyszłam.

\- Było mi przykro, że nie mogę jej powiedzieć nic więcej. Ale to jej wystarczyło. A potem… - zawahał się.

\- Co potem? – podchwyciła natychmiast.

Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

\- Potem poprosiła mnie, żebym się wkręcił na twoje przyjęcie.

\- Czyli to ona cię na mnie nasłała?

\- Nie do końca. – Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Miałem stać na uboczu. Nie rzucać się w oczy. Podpatrzeć cię dla niej. Ale mi nie wyszło.

\- No, nie bardzo… - Odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Ale musiałem do ciebie podejść. Strasznie mi się zrobiło ciebie żal. Wszyscy się bawili na twoim przyjęciu, tylko ty byłaś całkowicie osamotniona.

\- Nawet ich nie lubię – wyznała. – Zaprosiłam ich, bo Adrien mnie podpuścił.

\- Ale gdyby cię zaczęli lubić, to chyba nie wzbraniałabyś się, co?

\- No nie wiem… Może?

\- Wiesz, Chloe? – zaczął, a ona uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Ileż to już razy tak zaczynał zdanie? Najczęściej po nich mówił coś ważnego. Dzielił się z nią jakąś tajemnicą albo czymś bardzo, ale to bardzo osobistym.

\- Yhm. Wiem – mruknęła.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co chciałem powiedzieć! – zdziwił się.

\- Myślę, że wiem. Chciałeś powiedzieć, że jestem fajna. – Mrugnęła do niego.

\- Prawie! – Roześmiał się, po czym dodał szybko: - Co nie znaczy, że nie jesteś! Chciałem powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że twoja mama poprosiła mnie o dostarczenie ci listu.

\- A wiesz? Ja też się cieszę – odpowiedziała, czując, że te słowa płyną gdzieś z głębi jej duszy.


	9. Mama

Chloe jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak zdenerwowana, jak w to piątkowe popołudnie. Za namową, a może dzięki jeszcze jakimś dodatkowym działaniom Jerome'a dzisiaj miała spotkać się ze swoją mamą. Nie do końca jeszcze rozumiała udział tego chłopaka w całej tej historii. Wciąż wydawało jej się dziwne, że mama wybrała jakiegoś gońca do znalezienia sobie drogi powrotu do Chloe. Próbowała kilkakrotnie podpytać Jerome'a o szczegóły, ale za każdym razem umiał wymigać się od odpowiedzi.

Wyjaśnienie tej zagadki zostawiła sobie na później. Teraz musiała zmierzyć się z własnymi demonami. Bo oto za chwilę miała spotkać się z mamą. Po latach. I jeszcze w tajemnicy przed tatusiem. Taki był warunek postawiony przez mamę.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł... – mruknęła w stronę Jerome'a, wycierając spocone dłonie w sweter.

\- Wiesz, że twoja mama powiedziała dokładnie to samo przed chwilą? – Uśmiechnął się. – No, chodź. Będzie dobrze...

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytała szeptem.

\- Mam dobre przeczucie. Uśmiechnij się, to nie wizyta u dentysty – szepnął i dotknął jej policzka.

Chloe na chwilę straciła poczucie czasu i rzeczywistości. Zatonęła w jego granatowych oczach i właściwie... Właściwie… Właściwie to on by mógł…

\- No, chodź… - Uśmiechnął się i wziął ją za rękę.

Poszła za nim oszołomiona. Co się właściwie wydarzyło przed chwilą? I dlaczego tak bardzo jej się to spodobało? Zapomniała nawet o swoim zdenerwowaniu. Dopiero kiedy otworzył przed nią drzwi i zobaczyła swoją mamę, wrócił cały lęk przed spotkaniem z nią.

Stała przy oknie. Ubrana była w elegancki kostium – bardzo klasyczny: czarna kopertowa spódnica, biała bluzka, dopasowany żakiet. Bez zarzutu. Włosy upięte miała w kok. Oczy utkwione w Chloe pełne napięcia i oczekiwania.

Chloe poczuła, że uścisk dłoni Jerome'a słabnie. Jakby chciał ją zostawić sam na sam z mamą. Odruchowo ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę i spojrzała na niego błagalnie, żeby został. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i uścisnął jej dłoń w odpowiedzi.

\- Będzie dobrze, pamiętasz? – szepnął i mrugnął do niej.

I wyszedł.

Chloe stała przy drzwiach, nie mogąc zrobić ani kroku w stronę mamy, która także stała przy oknie zupełnie bez ruchu. Wpatrywały się w siebie i… milczały.

\- Jesteś jeszcze ładniejsza niż na zdjęciach… - szepnęła wreszcie mama.

Jak bardzo musiało być cicho w tym pokoju, skoro Chloe usłyszała te słowa, stojąc tak daleko od niej?

\- Widziałaś moje zdjęcia? – wykrztusiła przez zaciśnięte gardło.

\- Jesteś przecież najważniejszą nastolatką w całym Paryżu – wyjaśniła łagodnie mama. – Bardzo często pojawiałaś się w telewizji.

\- Przez cały ten czas byłaś tu, w mieście?

Chloe czuła narastającą wściekłość. Miała mamę na wyciągnięcie ręki, a ona nie zrobiła nic, żeby spotkać się ze swoją dorastającą córką?! To przez nią Chloe wyrosła na osobę niepotrafiącą kochać! Ani nikomu zaufać!

Mama kiwnęła tylko głową.

\- Nie przyszło ci na myśl, żeby spotkać się ze mną choć raz? – wycedziła Chloe, czując, że tajfun wściekłości wkrótce znajdzie ujście.

\- Nie mogłam… - wykrztusiła mama, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza.

\- Wstydziłaś się! – rzuciła Chloe.

\- To też… Ale nie o to… - Audrey urwała i potrząsnęła głową.

\- A o co?! – dopytywała się jej córka coraz bardziej napastliwym tonem.

\- Nie było mi wolno! – wyrwało się mamie.

\- Że co? – Z Chloe od razu uciekła cała złość. Nie pierwszy raz od urodzin jej emocje zmieniały się w ułamku sekundy.

\- Taka była cena za wolność. – Westchnęła mama i wtedy się rozpłakała.

Chloe stała niezdecydowana w drzwiach. Coś w sercu ją szarpnęło w stronę mamy, żeby ją po prostu po ludzku przytulić. I to Coś zagłuszyło już resztki tej wściekłości nagromadzonej przez lata, potem dokładnie ukrytej pod pozorami bycia szczęśliwą córeczką tatusia, a ostatnio obudzonej niespodziewanym pojawieniem się w jej życiu mamy. I Jerome'a.

Z oporem, ale jednak zrobiła pierwszy krok, a zaraz potem i drugi. A potem już było łatwo. Podbiegła do mamy i mocno ją objęła. I mama rozszlochała się już na dobre.


	10. Chłopiec wszechstronnie uzdolniony

\- I co? Lepiej ci teraz? – spytał Jerome.

Chloe spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. Czekał na nią dobre parę godzin, bo po przełamaniu pierwszych lodów rozgadały się z mamą i przestać nie mogły. Kiedy jednak Chloe wyszła z pokoju, Jerome siedział cierpliwie na korytarzu i czekał.

\- Lepiej – odpowiedziała. – Ale jeszcze długa droga przed nami.

\- To nie pytam o szczegóły.

\- Możesz pytać. Chociaż… muszę to wszystko jeszcze przemyśleć. Mam straszny mętlik w głowie.

\- To może cię odprowadzę do domu? Przewietrzysz głowę, zamiast męczyć się w korkach.

\- A wiesz, że to jest nawet dobry pomysł? – Uśmiechnęła się.

\- No, to chodźmy – powiedział, biorąc ją za rękę. A ona nie oponowała.

Szli w milczeniu. Za ręce. Ale Chloe nie myślała o tym. Rozpamiętywała fragmenty rozmowy z mamą. Szczególnie zabolało ją, kiedy dowiedziała się od niej, że tatuś – jej najdroższy, cudowny tatuś, który by jej nieba przychylił! – zakazał mamie kontaktować się z córką. Jak to możliwe, że tato jest takim mściwym człowiekiem? Trudno jej się było z tym pogodzić. Choć z drugiej strony teraz warunek zachowania tego spotkania w tajemnicy przez tatą nagle nabrał sensu.

Zapytała też mamę o Jerome'a. Dlaczego obdarzyła go takim zaufaniem i powierzyła mu zadanie dostarczenia listu. Mama uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i powiedziała:

\- Chyba podoba ci się ten chłopiec, co?

Chloe spłonęła rumieńcem, więc zaprzeczanie nie miało chyba sensu.

\- Jerome jest dobrym chłopcem – dodała mama wciąż z tym zagadkowym uśmiechem. – Jego tata dobrze go wychował.

\- Mamo… Czy ty i tata Jerome'a…? – Chloe urwała, bo nie była w stanie dokończyć pytania.

\- Nie, kochanie! – Mama roześmiała się, wcale nie mając jej za złe tego pytania. – Nie jesteśmy razem. To tylko mój dobry przyjaciel. Nie po to odchodziłam od twojego ojca, żeby wikłać się w podobny związek. Zresztą Jerome ma oboje rodziców. I oni się wciąż kochają.

\- Ale tak bardzo go chwalisz.

\- Bo mądrze wychował syna – powtórzyła mama. – Zrobił to, na co ani ja, ani twój ojciec nie potrafiliśmy się zdobyć. Stwierdził, że jeśli syn na kiedyś przejąć jego firmę, musi nabrać szacunku do pracy i ludzi. Dlatego kazał mu pracować. My traktowaliśmy ciebie jak królewnę, bo chcieliśmy dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Teraz już nie jestem pewna czy nie zrobiliśmy ci krzywdy...

\- Firmę? – podchwyciła Chloe. – Mamo, kim jest tata Jerome'a?

\- A nie powiedział ci?

\- Nie pytałam.

\- To zapytaj. Ja nie mogę ci powiedzieć nic ponadto, że jest dobrym ojcem.

Chloe westchnęła. Wciąż nic nie wiedziała o tym chłopaku, a już tak bardzo wsiąkł w jej życie, w jej myśli, w jej serce. Jak to możliwe?

\- Trochę dużo na ciebie spadło, co? – zapytał, spoglądając na nią z ukosa.

Poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego. Wracała do rzeczywistości.

\- Kim jest twój tata? – spytała. Jak zwykle wprost i bez ogródek.

Tym razem to on wyglądał tak, jakby zabrakło mu słów.

\- Przepraszam… - szepnęła. – Tak mi się powiedziało…

\- Nie, w porządku… - wykrztusił. – Mama ci nie powiedziała?

Chloe potrząsnęła głową.

\- A pytałaś ją? – spytał i widząc jej zmieszanie, uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała cicho.

\- Czyli trochę cię to interesuje?

\- Czy ty się ze mnie nabijasz? – Zmrużyła groźnie oczy.

\- Bynajmniej! Tylko zastanawiałem się…

\- Nad czym?

\- Czy Chloe Bourgeois mogłaby być zainteresowana byle gońcem? – spytał, otaczając ją ramionami.

\- Będziesz mi to wypominał do końca życia? – Skrzywiła się.

\- Jeśli dasz mi szansę, to może być i do końca życia. – Uśmiechnął się i wciąż patrząc jej w oczy, pochylił się, żeby ją pocałować. I wtedy usłyszała to jego pytanie: - Wiesz, Chloe?

\- Teraz? – Skrzywiła się z irytacją. – Naprawdę _teraz_?

\- Musisz coś wiedzieć. Nie jestem tylko gońcem. Musisz wiedzieć, że...

\- No wykrztuś to wreszcie.

\- Moim tatą jest Maurice Delacroix...

Chloe zamarła. Potentat z branży finansowej. Tyle wiedziała. Jego nazwisko wciąż przewijało się w rozmowach tatusia...

\- Więc czemu jesteś gońcem? – wyszeptała zdumiona.

\- Żebym nabrał szacunku do pracy, pieniędzy i ludzi – powiedział, a ona sobie przypomniała, że mama powiedziała jej dokładnie to samo.

\- Czyli zabawiłeś się moim kosztem?

\- W życiu! No coś ty, Chloe! To znaczy słyszałem o tobie wcześniej, że jesteś wredną i rozkapryszoną dziewczyną.

\- Dzięki! – prychnęła obrażona i chciała się odsunąć, ale on wciąż mocno ją obejmował.

\- A potem doręczyłem ci list. I zobaczyłem, jaka jesteś naprawdę. I... I zakochałem się w tobie, Chloe.

Chloe potrzebowała chwili, żeby przetrawić te wszystkie informacje. W końcu jednak uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała.

\- Straszna z ciebie świnia. Czy teraz już wreszcie mnie pocałujesz?

\- Uważaj, o co prosisz. Bo mogę już nigdy nie przestać.

\- I dobrze – stwierdziła po swojemu, a on się roześmiał w odpowiedzi i w końcu ją pocałował.

A Chloe, znawczyni wielu dziedzin życia – niemal wszystkich – znów musiała stwierdzić, że Jerome jest chłopcem wszechstronnie uzdolnionym.

KONIEC!


End file.
